


Not Dark Enough

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Siegrain: God Extraordinaire [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Good Loki, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her past wasn't any better than his. Everything & one Loki dared to touch would become dark, but not her. Siegrain remained pure through it all, & Loki was grateful he found someone he couldn't taint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dark Enough

Siegrain looked bewildered at Loki as he poked her once more over her heart with his staff. A blue light that originated from the Tesseract of his staff flowed throughout her body, only to leave her entire body tingling.

"What are you doing?" She asked biting into her donut, both ignoring looks from the other customers of the establishment. Loki looked up from her chest to her confused brown eyes, he smiled.

"Nothing. Shall we continue to the Tin Man's?" He said sidetracking her. Siegrain swallowed her bite of the donut & nodded, letting Loki lead the way. Siegrain reluctantly remained quiet, knowing all too well the God of Mischief didn't have much peace & quiet at the Helicarrier considering her & the other Avengers were always finding something to get excited over. Last time they got excited it was because of the yogurt shop that just opened on 5th & 6th street. She smiled fondly at that memory, tossing away her trash & shoving her hands in her pant's pockets.

"You alright Loki?" Siegrain finally spoke as she swiped her card so they may enter the elevator. Loki glanced at her, then to his staff that he held tightly to. She raised a brow at his lack of response.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." He lied lamely. Anyone could see through the lie, but Siegrain wasn't one to pry into the personal demons of others, & decided to let it slide; for once. She nodded & both exited the elevator to Stark's suite.

"Hello Ms. Fernandez, Mr. Stark is out at the moment." JARVIS said automatically, "May I get you or Mr. Laufeyson anything?"

"No thank you JARVIS, we're okay for now." She replied & set down her things. Loki followed after Siegrain who made herself comfortable on Tony's sofa. He took a seat on a chair, watching the teen stretch in relaxation. A silence took over the room, neither awkward nor comfortable for either to say.

"So, what was up with you poking me with you staff earlier?" Siegrain questioned, "I mean, I have a right to know. You did poke me repeatedly." She said peering over at him. Loki glared halfheartedly at her, hands toying aimlessly with his staff before he finally gathered his thoughts.

"Most things I touch turn dark-" Siegrain chuckled.

"I know that. But I'm not most people, more or less _things_ , for that record." She sat up, looking at him with a kind smile. Reluctantly he smiled back, "I have my darkness, like everyone alive, but I balance it out with my love for my friends, among other things." Siegrain continued, "So don't worry about accidentally tainting me, okay?" She asked getting up & walking over to him. Loki watched in interest as she closed in on him, finally coming to sit besides him, arm thrown over his shoulder.

"You'll never be dark enough is what you're saying?" Loki questioned & looked at her.

Siegrain nodded, "Yep, that's correct. I'll always be good... For the most part." Both chuckled & Loki actually leaned into her.

"That's..." he thought of the word.

"Good?"

 _"Reassuring."_ Loki corrected. Siegrain turned to him, smiling  & pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're the light in the darkness." Loki added as they fell back into a comfortable silence, both forgetting why they came to Tony's place. And the fact that they were waiting for him.


End file.
